A Night of Alter Egos
by ChangedMyname
Summary: Post "Table 34". Nick and Jess are super awkward around each other still. Now, Schmidt has booked a big whiskey client, and needs the gang to help sell the whiskey at a club by drinking it. Naturally, Nick and Jess go as alter egos to overcome the night and their awkwardness with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is post Table 34. I previously wrote "Winter Wonderland" so check that out if you want. Or not. Both are cool.**

**Anyways I obviously don't own anything so, enjoy**

It had been a 5 days since the kiss. Five long days that had been full of awkward conversations and blatant avoidances. Ever since their conversation at the Indian dating convention, the apology, and the weird hug, things had been….well, uncomfortable. Whenever they were in the same room as each other they tried to seem normal but there was an air of awkwardness. Both denied it completely, however, to themselves and to each other.

The thing is, Schmidt still didn't know. It was insanely hard to keep it from him and they had to blackmail Winston into keeping quite. That basically required Nick to dig up their old yearbook from when they were 12. Being friends with Winston since they were kids, he knew there was a picture of Winston who was one out of two kids in the "Crochet club", smiling with an Afro and braces. Nick and Jess threatened to show his new girlfriend Daisy, even though Jess absolutely adored the picture and offered to crochet with him some time. So, in other words, Winston wasn't saying a word to Schmidt.

So now, they just dealt with the tension but not confronting it. Kiss? There was a kiss? Those were the questions they were fooling themselves and each other with. It wasn't mentioned, it wasn't hinted at. Their compromise was that the atmosphere in the loft suffered.

Nick's lower back was especially suffering from the whole ordeal. He was sweating excessively due to all the secrecy, which is why he stole some of Jess's menstrual pads and stuck them to his lower back. His lower back was so swampy these days it was a necessary precaution.

He finally decided to get the day started and get some coffee. It was 11:30pm, so he was up early for a change. Writing until 4am has its consequences, but he's living an artist's life and it comes with the craft. Besides, Zombie Detective was coming along beautifully. It was frustrating the hell out of him though. He was stuck on this one scene. Basically all he had so far was the build up….he still couldn't really figure out why he would want to be a detective for the un-dead. Which sort of was the whole crux of it. But he had the characterization down pat.

He was having loads of writers block, and it was getting to him. He threw on a plain white tee and skipped putting on pants and muddled out to the kitchen. He stopped walking for a second when he saw Jess sitting at the table on the stool, sipping her tea and looking over some student's writing. She looked up.

"Hey! She smiled, a small smile, somewhat unsure

"Heyyyy" he smiled softly back before continuing to walk over and then straight to the coffee pot. He poured the hot coffee and stood there, quietly. He knew he'd have to turn around eventually and maybe say something. But he stood with his back to her, pretending to make coffee still.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Just makin' some coffee over here" he said to justify why his back was still turned and to break the quiet. He cringed. That was weird. Why would he say that?

"You drink it black" he heard Jess reply

He cringed a little again; "Yes I do" he said before slowly turning with his cup, "Which is why I am now done" he winked and then laughed. Awkwardly. Then she laughed back, just as awkwardly.

Then the laughter died. Very quickly. Uncomfortably quickly.

"So, how's that writing assignment you're reading? Any more killer ramblings?" he asked, trying to make a slight joke in reference to her old student Edgar. As it turns out Edgar was just a bit too offended by the whole 'thinking he was a murderer' thing, so he dropped out of Jess's class.

She let a soft 'hmpf' laugh and then looked down at the writing, not making eye contact with him. There was a lot of avoidance of eye contact lately.

"No, everything's been pretty un-stabby and un-murdery in these ones. This one for example," She picked up the paper to read it, "is about 'a young girl named Eloise with zest for life and an even bigger zest for methamphetamine and exotic cartoons " she quoted with a nod

Nick nodded, thinking over that plot and sipping his coffee. He then shook his head, "Damn that's good. Kid's got something there," he said.

Jess laughed loudly then looked up to see him still staring off, nodding thoughtfully. "-Oh you're…you're serious. Hm, well, it's…..it's kind of good. You know, in a weird, anxiety-indusing, kinda off-putting, sort of way," she reasoned.

"I'll never be that good as- what's her name?" Nick asked desperately, needing to know the name of the girl he now felt he was battling for 'best writer of the year award'. An award which he wasn't sure existed, but he wanted it.

"Mary Kimble"

"Damn Mary Kimble!" Nick yelled, suddenly discouraged with his novel. "She's got creativity. She knows exactly what she wants her novel to be about and that is what I appreciate," he said, sounding 100% insane.

Jess was watching him, "Nick. I was lying. It's a really bad book. And not even because of the plot but because I am pretty sure she ruined some Walt Disney Classics within 5 pages. It's almost disturbing. I can't watch Little Mermaid the same after the stuff I just read. I loved the Little Mermaid" She tried to cheer him up. Normally she wouldn't diss her students like this; Mary Kimble did have some good qualities. She used great adjectives.

Nick sighed "I donno. I'm stuck with Zombie Detective. I still can't figure out how and why Julius talks to zombies to find out IF someone who is already was dead, was killed"

Jess kept her mouth shut. The reason he couldn't figure it out was because there was nothing to figure out. But she supported him. And this was the first conversation they were having that wasn't laced completely with awkwardness. "Well…as the gal who inspired Jessica Night", She gave a theatrical wink, "I'm sure I can help you with that" she said with a smile.

He looked up at her, and for the first time they gave a soft genuine smile at each other. That was broken however by Schmidt entering the main sitting area.

"Loft meeting! Loft meeting! Winston get your tuckus outta bed! I know ya got a lady visitor but this is urgent!"

Winston trudged down the hall, looking very annoyed. "I feel I am going to regret ever leaving that room" he said before sitting on the armchair

Nick and Jess quickly got over their little moment and walked to the couches, sitting on opposite ends.

"What's this about Schmidtty?" Nick asked, exasperated already

"Glad you asked. I present to you all, an opportunity. As the richest person in the loft, I decided it is time to throw you all a dime or two. Just like Bono and those African kids. Jess; you teach a middle aged writing class. Let's be honest, that's more of an emotionally rewarding job as opposed to a monetarily rewarding one. And maybe even not emotionally" he started

"Hey!" Jess squeaked and crossed her arms, offended but didn't have time to defend herself

"Winston, you are doing alright. But radio is a dying business buddy, and you are no Ryan Seacrest, the man I aspire to be. Besides, I've seen your wardrobe lately which is a high-tell sign of you being financially distraught. Don't allow yourself to fall to Nicholas's wardrobe level"

Nick actually nodded approvingly and looked to Winston and smiled, "It's true actually. I have been wearing the same boxers for 3 days", he laughed

Everyone cringed.

Winston chimed back in, having been insulted. "So is the point of this meeting to make us want to cry whilst strangling you?" Winston asked Schmidt, but Schmidt went on

"And Nicholas…." Schmidt sighed a pitied sigh as he put his hand to his heart and looked at his scruffy friend. "Well look at ya" he put his hand out to him, "You have the financial security of a 10 year old crack addict"

"Where'd the 10-year-old get the money in the first place to begin her addiction?" Nick asked

Schmidt was annoyed at the question, not liking Nick's sass when he was trying to help them. "Allowance" he begrudgingly answered before continuing, "Anyways my friends, I am giving you an opportunity to earn some mad dough. I just secured a pitch to a huge account. They sell flavored whiskey, the newest thing-"

"Flavored whiskey? That's blasphemy," Nick said as Schmidt was still talking

-"So I need people to talk this stuff up at one of LA's finest clubs. You are my role-player fillers. You go around the club and act like you like this stuff and get others at the club to drink it. It's the easiest job known to man" he smiled at them. He saw them all looking at him oddly, "Also the real models I had planned lived in the same loft and their was some stomach flu mayhem. No amount of good looks can salvage that puke fest"

"I'm not talking up flavored whiskey. As a bartender and as a man, I refuse. I have principles," Nick emphasized as he slammed his pointer finger on the table

"It pays 350 for one night's work"

"K, I'm in. Give me the time and place and should I wear a tophat?" Nick, agreed

Schmidt smiled "Great and no! I know you can drink Nicholas. Your liver is my strongest ally". He then turned to the other two, awaiting their answers

Jess was still annoyed with Schmidt's speech beforehand, "Just so you know I am doing just fine with my class. And yes, maybe it is more emotionally rewarding then financially, but you can't put a monetary value on 75-year-old Mr. Sanchez telling you that he never knew how to complete a proper story arc before he met you" she argued, before tearing up. "I'm sorry, I have my period" she sniffled "I'm emotional"

"Blech! Blegh! Ewie" the boys retorted

"And someone keeps stealing my pads, and I don't understand it! I am starting to think there is some kind of leprechaun stealing my stuff" she cried a little more

Nick's eyes widened a little and he felt the sweat start, which is why those darned pads would be so helpful right about now.

"Okay well if you're going to be emotional I can't have you on the team, Jess. You'll be a liability. No one wants a weepy girl talking about period pad stealing leprechauns, selling them flavored whiskey," Schmidt said

"No!" Jess then retorted and sniffled her last sniffle. "I can do it" she finally agreed, "I was great as a shot girl, remember? Ya know….before I had that slight meltdown. Anyway, I can do it! And besides, I actually can use the money. I bought one of my students reading glasses because he couldn't read anything he wrote. It was tragic"

"Mr. Sanchez?" Nick asked

Jess nodded, not looking at him. Again, no eye contact was key.

"Good, Jess you will have to bring the small amount of sex appeal you can muster up to the table. Cece will be the other drink pusher. I'm thinking you two could maybe make out after drinking the whiskey. Like ya know- the whiskey makes girls wanna kiss or something. That'd sell" Schmidt suggested but saw Jess's glare, "Just putting it out there"

Nick now couldn't get that image out of his head and he chugged the beer he now had to make his mind go fuzzy. Anytime he thought of anything sexual involving Jess nowadays, he had to use alcohol to drown out his thoughts. Sometimes it backfired though and made matters worse. He was so lost in thought he missed Winston agreeing as well, saying he could use the money to take Daisy out on a proper date.

"Great. So I need you at Greystone Manner at 10 tonight. I must approve your outfits as well. Remember, we want to sell the whiskey, not repulse and annoy" he looked at them all.

"Meeting adjourned" Schmidt clapped. Winston went back to his room where Daisy was still napping, and Schmidt went to go look through all their closets for proper attire. That left Nick and Jess in the room together

"So..this thing is going to be stupid huh?" Nick asked, as he went to go get another beer. He didn't want to look at her still. He hated this tension. They both said everything was normal and tried so hard to act like everything was normal and it just wasn't.

"Yeah well, I'm thinking of putting on a persona. Maybe make it a little more fun" Jess said with a shrug.

Nick laughed a little as he twisted his beer cap off, "Schmidt'll love that. What'd have in mind? A 20's cigarette girl again?" he asked, finally looking up at her. She was very attractive; there was no getting around that. And ever since that kiss it lit something inside him a little, but he wasn't sure what. It was all so confusing for him, and he was guessing it was for her as well. There was obviously something between them, but neither was going to confront it. As far as he was concerned, the kiss was in fact a mistake. The most amazing mistake he's ever made, but a mistake nonetheless.

She giggled at his question, and it made him involuntarily smirk. He was glad he made her laugh a little. It gave him a sense of normalcy between them. Not to mention she had a really cute giggle. "I was thinking current starlet. I grew up as a socialite- my dad struck oil when we were kids traveling abroad. We then became super rich, I traveled everywhere and met every single famous person ever including Oprah. And also I think my name is Stacia. Stacia Majesty"

"Yeah, that's a stripper name" Nick said

"Is not!" She argued

"It is. I can see a greasy haired man call out Stacia Majesty to strip the 3am shift on stage"

She crossed her arms and scoffed "Fine….Stacia….Montgomery"

He turtle-faced and shrugged, "Not bad. I think I'm going to go as a really annoyed person who hates flavored whiskey"

She rolled her eyes, "No! You should make a character too! It makes it more fun" She suggested then her eyes widened "Be Julius Pepperwood!" she exclaimed. He looked at her oddly.

"It'll be great for your novel. Write through character acting and inspiration!"

He scoffed and then thought about it. It actually could work. He'd be liked damned Hemingway! He'd be drunk too, so.

"Maybe" he finally said.

"Julius Peppawood. Finest private eye in all these quarters, see" She said in her best 20's Chicago accent to which Nick laughed a little. Again, they smiled a bit at each other.

They kept their gaze for a little too long, longer then they had before. He felt his body go all warm and then he heard Schmidt yell "Nick ya got nothing to work with! Also I think about 99% of the clothes in your room are dirty and have a mustard quality stain on them" Schmidt said as he emerged, making Jess and Nick break eye contact

Nick looked at him "That's a solid guess. What I'm wearing now is all inside out so I can get the full use out of it" he smiled and winked

Schmidt dry heaved then looked to Jess. "I put out that smoking red dress you have (The one from "The Fluffer") for you. Make sure the bouncy castles are nice and perky" he said and motioned to her chest, to which Jess put her hands up to cover them

"Ew, Schmidt" Jess whined. She then adjusted her glassed "Yeah fine, okay"

Nick now had visions of Jess in that dress. He again chugged the rest of his beer. He couldn't let the bad thoughts in. Once it got in it was like a virus and it consumed his whole body.

"Nick I'm going to have to rent you a suit or something" Schmidt suggested

"No need my man, I got it covered" Nick asked

Schmidt glared at him, "You can't show up like some common hooligan"

"Not today, pal. I think you'll be very impressed" he said and then spilled some beer on his shirt and sighed heavily "I JUST put this on inside out. Now I gotta switch it back the other way. This is going to ruin the system!" he screamed.

Schmidt glared "Don't dissapoint me Nicholas. Or I will disown you"

"Disown me? You never owned me"

"You will be disowned from my friendship. ANd believe me it is VERY hard to be back on the owned list. VERY hard" Schmidt clarified. "I'm going to rent you a tux instead. What size are you? Extra husky or husky?

"You can rent all you want pal, I'm not going to dress like a suffocating penguin"

"Oh you will. I'm just going to tell them that your body is like a Seth Rogen mid weight loss. They'll figure out the size" Schmidt said.

Schmidt scoffed and walked away, obviously now stressed about this whole night, and needing to go get Nick's rental. This left Nick and Jess alone, yet again.

It was awkward now. After their staring game before Schmidt the atmosphere had changed. "So um, I guess I'm gonna go try on that dress and….ya know. See if it still fits" Jess lied and stood up

"Yeah" Nick nodded, "I guess I'll go….get on goin and go" he said, then frowned. That didn't make sense.

She laughed weakly and nodded before quickly going off to her room. Leaving Nick standing there, empty beer bottle in hand. This is what is has become. Little moments followed by super awkward getaways. He really didn't know where to go from here. It seemed as if it would never go back to normal between them.

And now there was tonight. With both of them selling crappy flavored whiskey as alter egos. This didn't have disaster written all over it at all


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the 2nd and final chapter. Enjoy guys! It was fun to write**

**I don't own ANYTHING related to New Girl or much else for that matter**

"come on!" Jess whined from the living room.

"We were supposed to be there! Schmidt is going to go ballistic! Which I'd normally find sort of funny but I need that money, man!" Winston, yelled

They were all waiting for Nick to go to this thing. They had no clue how he was so late, when he never took more than 2 minutes to get ready normally. In all fairness he did shower today so that took up some time.

"Okay Nick that's it! I am convinced now that you are just doing something super weird in there and aren't changing at all! We are leaving!" Jess yelled

"Don't rush me like this! I feel very rushed! I suddenly understand why you hate this, Jessica!" Nick yelled

"Whatever, man! We are going. See you there" Winston screamed before him and Jess left for Greystone Manor.

"You're all dead to me!" Nick returned, "Guys? Did you really leave? Are you just being quite to scare me into thinking you're gone?" If they had left he was going to be pissed.

"I have a shirt in my room that I use as a handkerchief which I haven't washed in 6 months!" he yelled, just to make sure they had really left. They would have to respond to that.

They didn't respond. He wasn't used to doing this whole tux thing and he didn't know what the cufflinks did. How did that clasp on? He just didn't understand! And how do you tie a bow tie? Is it like a knot? Do you tie it like shoes?

He decided to go with the tux because Julius Pepperwood was going to be a classy detective. If he was going undercover, he had to fit in and merge with the others. Just cause Pepperwood gets his hands dirty doesn't mean he has to dress dirty. But screw this bow tie! He threw it down, fed up. He was going open-collar on this bad boy.

He looked in the mirror, taking out his comb he was putting in his front chest pocket. "Pepperwood you slick son of a bitch" he murmured to himself in the mirror. He looked hot to trot.

"Now for the final look" he said, then got his aviators and put them on, turning to look in the mirror again.

"You glorious bastard"

**He arrived** at this club. He hated it already. The music was too loud, everyone was too pretty, and the place was too fancy. He felt insanely out of place. He felt like just leaving, not going through with this whole thing. But then he remembered, $350. He needed that money. He was behind in rent and he also wanted one of those remote controlled helicopters. Besides, he wasn't Nick Miller; he was Julius Pepperwood, Chicago extraordinaire and flashy detective.

He straightened up and pushed past the hoards of people towards the bar, hoping to find the gang. His lack of vision due to his aviators being so dark made him touch a girls butt as he pushed past her. He was about to apologize profusely but he was Julius Pepperwood. He was a damn cool cat.

"Sorry honey, can't help myself. Julius Pepperwood is a butt guy. Julius Pepperwood. From Chicago" he said in his Chicago accent

The girl looked disgusted, "Do you have like….a problem?" she asked

"Pepperwood. Chicago. Deep dish pizzas," Nick was panicking. The girl just walked away quickly. He needed to work on his character. But tonight was the night to do so.

He kept on going to the bar, this time careful not to hit anyone's butts. He finally got to the bar and looked around for Schmidt, Winston, or Jess. It was just too damn busy in this place! Even the bar was too much for him. A bar should be made out of wood. Solid oak or cherry. A man's bar. This one was made out of glass or something.

"Nicholas!" He turned and saw Schmidt. Schmidt walked up to him, a flavored whiskey in hand

"Here you go my friend, this is for you," he said and handed him the drink. "The bartender knows you're with me so just order these bad boys all night and push push push"

"We havin a baby here or sellin some whiskey?" Pepperwood asked, cracking a "cool" smirk

Schmidt stared at him for a good long while. He then reached up and slapped Nick in the face.

"Ow!" Nick yelped and held his cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

"I do not want your shenanigans tonight, Nicholas. Take off the aviators and just be Nick," He threatened. "Never thought I'd ever hear myself urging you to be yourself"

"Look, being Julius Pepperwood gives me confidence. Honestly, I think he'll do a better job of pushing this stuff" he said and then drank the whiskey before spitting it out all over the floor.

Schmidt jumped "You goon! You selfish selfish little goon!"

Nick wiped his mouth and made a disgusted face at his drink. "What is the flavor? Nana's perfume?" he argued

Schmidt slapped him again and leaned in, "You are supposed to be selling! Not repelling!"

"Well Julius Pepperwood would have handled that a lot cooler!" Nick argued and then chugged the rest of the whiskey before slamming it on the counter, "Reminds me of a cold one at the cubs game", he now said as Julius

Schmidt sneered and crossed his arms, giving in. "Make this work, Nick" he threatened, "Because I am so close to disowning you"

"Don't hafta worry 'bout that kid. Pepperwood's got this thing under wraps," Pepperwood said, before turning around and ordering another disgusting flavored whiskey.

He was whistling loudly as he waited for the drink.

"Julius?" he heard a sultry voice and wondered who the hell would know his alter ego's name? He looked to see Jess, smoking hot in her red dress with her red lips and curled hair. He looked at her up and down, and was about to let his Nick-ness ruin it. He then cleared his throat and whistled.

"Gotta tell ya honey, you are rockin that dress up down and sideways" he then winked.

She snorted almost with laughter but resumed her character. "Julius, it's me. Jessica Night", she said in her deep sultry Jessica Night voice

Nick straightened up a bit, still leaning against the bar. He started to smile now. He couldn't believe she was being his sidekick! And that voice. That voice was insanely hot. It wasn't okay for him to think that. But he was Julius Pepperwood, not Nick. So he didn't have to feel so guilty for thinking that. After all he was attracted to Jessica Night right now, not Jessica Day.

"What happened to that Stacia, chick?" Julius asked, wondering what happened to Jess's socialite character she originally had planned to be.

"Stacia? Stacia is my cousin. And I killed her"

Julius's eyes widened, a bit shocked. "You killed her?"

Jess realized that was a flawed character development. "K wait.. take.. take that one back. That was a misstep", Jess said, breaking character but then returning to Jessica Knight.

"What I meant was," she put on her sultry voice again, "She had to go to rich people meeting so sent me. Jessica Knight. Your loyal sidekick" she said with an exaggerated wink

Julius smiled. He was excited now for this night, no longer dreading it. This could genuinely be fun.

"Well Ms. Night why don't we getcha a drink and then we can go discuss our current case" he said, before turning and ordering another flavored whiskey. He turned and gave Jess the whiskey he ordered for himself before, as he waited for the new one.

Jess smiled at him, took a sip, and then spit it sideways and started coughing.

"Bahhh! Bah bah bahhhh" she spat disgustedly

Julius looked around, realizing him and Jess were really not selling this whiskey thing so well. "Hey, honey your no longer in France where they spit the alcohol!" Julius yelled. He thought that'd be a really smooth cover-up on why she had to spit out the beverage.

Jess looked at him, still recovering and realized they were supposed to sell this stuff. She then knowingly winked, way to obviously, and held her breathe and started to chug the drink, much to Julius's shock.

"Hey, uh Night, take it easy" he said, but secretly found it kind of sexy.

"Can't help it. This STUFF IS GREAT! THIS JACOBS FLAVORED WHISKEY IS REALLY GOOD! IT MAKES ME WANT TO DRINK IT ALL NIGHT! YUM! GOOD!" She yelled so people would hear.

Julius smirked and then took his whiskey that was just served to him, and he chugged it as well, holding his breathe.

"Damn you guys know how to drink" These couple of guys said next to him

Pepperwood and Night saw this as an opportunity to push some bottles of this Jacobs flavored bottle of poop.

"Sure do soldier" Night said, saddling up to the guy, giving her best flirtatious eyes. Julius watched closely.

The guy smiled back at her, "What are you drinking?" he asked

"Jacobs flavored whiskey" she responded

"Jacob's what?"

"It's a new brand. It's only the coolest new drink to hit clubs around here" she shrugged, nonchalantly before rubbing his arm smiling

Julius watched, not sure if he liked this approach too much. Flirting to sell drinks. It didn't seem right. And it wasn't just because Jess was doing it.

The guy nodded and then ordered a round of the flavored whiskey for him and his buddies and Jess. He turned to Jess, eyeing her in a way that was really disgusting to Julius. He was staring at her boobs a little too much and slinking his arms around her waist.

The drinks arrived and Jess grabbed one and said, "I gotta go doll, thanks for the drink" and quickly grabbed Julius's hand and ran away from the scene

Julius was now smiling. He was sure she would go off on her own, flirting her way to sell drinks and leaving their role-playing. But that magnificent witch was just pushing drinks and dashing! Brilliant!

They pushed their way quickly through the crowd to an area on the side of the room. "Night, you devious sleuth" Julius applauded

Jessica Night smiled and laughed, "Julius, this reminds me of our case in finding the man who stole the mayor's safe"

Julius nodded, "I remember dat one doll. We broke into town hall, took the secretary hostage, and used our laser beams in our watches to burn open the cabinets"

Jess looked at him oddly, breaking character once again. "Nick- we are detectives- not spies. Is that why you are dressed like James Bond?" she asked

He looked down at his attire and sighed "Damnit, yes. I always get those two roles confused. They are almost interchangeable," he argued and she tilted her head skeptically.

"Is the character ruined now?" he asked, wondering if he didn't separate spy and detective enough.

"No you're fine! Detective can look sexy too"

Nick smiled a little coyly, "Sexy? Does someone think I'm sexy?"

Jess blushed. "What? Shut up" she chirped

Nick smiled to himself and went back into character; "It wouldn't be da first time a gal's taken a likin' to ol' Pepperwood. You got some looks too, Night"

Jess smiled appreciatively, blushing slightly again. "Enough chit chat, Pepperwood. I'm really here to tell you some big news," she said and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "The president called. At midnight tonight there will be a man once considered very dangerous and dead….roaming the streets once again"

Julius lowered his glasses down to the bridge of his nose and looked over them, "You telling me, Night.." he paused for dramatic effect, "Dat there's a zombie criminal that's gonna walk these street's tonight?"

She leaned in again, putting her hand on his shoulder, making their bodies close to each other. Julius felt his heart beat a little faster.

"It's the zodiac killer" she whispered

Julius's eyes bulged. That was….brilliant. "My god, honey. You got direct word from the big man?"

She nodded, her face close to his. "It's up to you Julius"

His head was running a million miles per hour. Between her face being so close, him being able to smell her perfume, and this amazing idea now bolting through his head, he felt faint.

"I can't do without ya, Night" he insisted.

"I'm always there for you, Julius," she said. There was something in her tone of voice and the way she worded it that made Nick think she was talking to Nick and not Julius.

He felt himself swallowing thickly, and he saw Jess now sort of reacting to their proximity and her wording. She quickly pulled back and chugged the whiskey, already tipsy off her mind.

Julius chugged his whiskey as well. "Let's go sell some of this stuff," He suggested, just to break the air for a bit

**A bit later**, Nick and Jess were trashed. Their only way to drink the disgusting drink was chugging it while holding their breath. They somehow manage to push a lot of the drink though. Mostly to stupid frat boys and girls trying to act sophisticated by drinking whiskey. But every time they pushed it they dashed, which caused Nick and Jess- or Pepperwood and Night- to laugh.

They were having a lot of fun role-playing. Throughout the night they kept counting down to midnight, when the Zodiac Zombie would rise. But they had sort of lost track of time and were counting down to midnight past 1am. Nick still didn't know how to use this brilliant story idea to his advantage, but he was working on it. Just what would Pepperwood's character need to detect from the Zodiac?

Winston found them near 2am; they were pushed up against the wall, sliding across it. He stared at them

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Damnit kid we are in the middle of a mission, do yourself a favor and get lost. You could be at risk just bein' near us" Julius replied

"Winston get out of here! We're surrounded and we still haven't found the blue panther!" Jessica Night screamed as they still shifted along the wall

Winston was beyond weirded out, which was hard to do when it came to Nick and Jess. "Okay I have no clue what's going on here- nor do I really think I want to know. However, I am seeing now, that this crap we are drinking may have a slight risk of hallucinogenics" he said as he watched them

Julius shh'd him

"Don't shush me! I will shush slap you right off that wall. I came here to ask if you were able to push any of this stuff? The stuff tastes like dog breath"

"Night, watch it!" Julius yelled and grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her away from the wall, "The wall was giving away! The damn government must have planted small bombs inside them!"

Jess jumped to him and held onto him, breathing heavily as if she just survived a near death experience when in actuality they just jumped away from a wall near the VIP section of a fancy club.

Winston watched, becoming more and more confused "Man…..there is no way I am drinking this stuff" he said to himself quietly before walking away

Jess was still clutching Julius's chest, before looking up at him. They locked eyes, well through Julius's aviators. "You saved me Pepperwood"

"Damnit Night, you had me at Zodiac" he said huskily back.

It was all fun in games but they were crazy wasted and right now, holding each other, they were kind of entranced by one another. It was almost becoming too much for both of them, their breath hitting each other and everything.

"It's after midnight now," Jess decided to say to hopefully break this intense moment

Julius slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, somewhat reluctantly "I got some questioning to do. That zombie is mine"

"What are you going to ask him?" Night asked

This was the issue, the whole problem with his stories. What was he supposed to detect when his victims are already dead? All of a sudden, a light bulb went off.

"I'm gonna find out why he did this, who his victims are, and give justice to those effected" he said, suddenly feeling excited and enlightened. He figured out his story! He'd ask the zombie killers why they did it. And the zombie victims, he'd figure out who killed them. It was brilliant! It wasn't how they were dead; it was why they were dead!

"I'm Julius Pepperwood" he said and took off his aviators for dramatic effect, "And I find justice from the rising"

Jess was genuinely excited now. Not as Jessica Night but as Jessica Day. She knew he'd find what to write about! And she was so glad she could help any way she could.

"Nick that's it! That's great!" she encouraged

He smiled at her, so thankful for her help. It may have seemed silly, but all their role-playing sort of inspired him. He was Julius damned Pepperwood.

They locked eyes yet again. They were feeling drawn to one another but before they knew it Schmidt approached them.

"You sure know how to make a scene don't you?" He spat, before they turned to look at him. He continued, "There have been complaints of people pushing into others and screaming something about zodiac zombies and golden panthers?! I was approached by the manager asking me to escort you out for making others highly uncomfortable"

"It was the blue panther! And Schmidt, Julius solved the hole in his story!"

Julius smiled and shot a finger gun at him, "Julius Pepperwood. Rising Justice dead justice" he said. He couldn't remember the cool tagline he used before and he was just so drunk.

"You're talking coocoo bananas, Nicholas. Luckily you two pushed the hell outta this whiskey so I am only 60% disappointed in you two. I wish I could say 100% though" he shook his head like a father to his children.

He took both of their shoulders and led them through the crowd, having called a cab for the two of them. He escorted them into the cab

"Hey where's my money, kid? Da Bears tickets are really hikin up in prices" Julius smiled from inside the cab.

"You get it tomorrow when you're not literally secreting alcohol" he said and shut the cab door.

The cab ride got weirdly quite. After their numerous moments before, they knew something was up. And they were at the level of intoxication where the whole cab was spinning and the ride was upsetting their stomachs.

They finally got home and were stumbling up to the apartment. Jess kept tripping and Nick kept trying to catch her, which would cause him to trip.

"I have to….find….the golden castle" Jess said, apparently still in character, as she climbed the stairs.

"We gotta find out who fired the Pope!" Nick yelled, also still as Julius, as they stumbled in their hallway to the door.

They were giggling at this point as they fumbled, opening the door. They finally managed to open it and spilled inside.

"Tonight was funnnn" Jess slurred, "We solved so many important cases"

"Well we are the best detectives in the Southern California area" Nick replied

"You're the detective Julius, I am merely an aide"

"Couldn't do it without you honey," Nick said, using his Pepperwood accent again

Jess smiled widely, going back into Jessica Night for a second as well, "I got your back, Pepperwood"

Nick laughed softly and so did Jess. Tonight was sort of chaotic, but it was insanely fun. And he didn't think she got how much it meant to him that she sort of helped him with his story. He knew she intentionally helped too; it wasn't just a fluke of the game.

They smiled at each other, yet again. She looked so pretty and hot, Nick thought in his intoxicated mind. Without this entire chaotic club partying going on around him, he was suddenly aware of her and what she was in. There were no distractions.

And she thought the same of him. Standing there in his now disheveled tux, his aviators hanging on his open collar. The tension, once again, became too much.

Jess went into her defense mechanism by making a silly joke. "Well Julius, it's been real," she said before saluting him. "Jessica Night is going to go sleep this thing off"

Nick nodded, wishing she didn't go.

"G'night, honey" he said as Julius

He knew it was for the best, by her going to bed. It wasn't good to act on their attraction. They learned that the hard way. Nick knew it would further hurt loft dynamics if anything happened again.

But as he heard her bedroom door shut, and it broke him out of his trance, he suddenly hated skirting around it. And he wasn't Nick Miller tonight. He was Julius damn Pepperwood. And Pepperwood, wouldn't let a girl walk to her room after a night of eyeing each other, without doing anything about it.

Jess was getting out her pajamas when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up, and walked over before opening it and seeing Nick there. He looked different. His eyes were darker and he looked, determined.

"Did you forget som-"

He cut her off and collided his lips with hers. His fear was her not reciprocating it but within seconds she was hungrily kissing him back, clawing at his back and his hands all over her. They nearly looked like they were eating each other it was so frenzied and deep. He pushed her up against her wall, not breaking their kiss at all. Their breathing was so loud it was filling her whole entire room. They then heard a door open.

"Pitiful! Absolutely pitiful! Were you even trying, Winston?"

"The stuff tastes like gasoline Schmidt!"

Nick and Jess quickly pulled apart, breathing ridiculously heavily and wiping their mouths quickly to hide the evidence.

Schmidt and Winston continued arguing to their rooms.

Winston passed Jess's room but stopped and looked at them. They looked at him, terrified he would put 2 and 2 together.

"I don't understand…." He said and Nick was about to shout, 'she did it!' But he refrained.

"How you two weirdoes, managed to push about 14 bottles of that junk. And yet normal ol' Winnie pushed 1. This world makes no sense" he shook his head and walked to his room.

Jess and Nick looked at each other, relieved out of their minds.

"Look I um-" Jess, started

"It's fine, don't worry about it. That wasn't us," he said

She looked at him oddly

"We were just in character still" he reasoned, to make things easier.

She looked at him for a second, before smiling sadly, "Right" she nodded, holding her arm awkwardly. "Just in character"

He nodded, his hands now in his pockets. "Well….g'night Jessica Day" he said as Julius Pepperwood, before smiling weakly and leaving the room to go to bed

"G'night Julius Pepperwood"


End file.
